


Well, Duh

by Telesilla



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Community: fanfic100, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-01
Updated: 2006-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 13:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bean's having happiness issues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well, Duh

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nikkie222](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nikkie222).



Sean didn't do happy very well at all when he arrived on the Rings set. In fact he felt that he was doing a good job if he could manage something that felt like enjoyment or even contentment. He wished he could explain it to everyone, but then he supposed they'd all figured it out. At least that would explain the reason everyone was so patient with him when he was morose, or grumpy or just plain pissy.

Everyone, that was, except Viggo.

Sean didn't understand why Viggo seemed to be on a one man crusade to flatten him and it took him a while to figure out that there was more behind it than just natural exuberance. After all, Viggo tackled and tickled and got intensely physical with pretty much everyone on the set from Sean to Kieren to Liv. He was like that, and it was a two months into Sean's time on the shoot before he realized that Viggo had a tendency to pounce when Sean was feeling sorry for himself.

"You don't have to do that," Sean said one day as he hit the ground and Viggo grinned that grin of his, the one that seemed too big for his face.

"As my kid would say," Viggo replied, getting to his feet and then offering Sean a hand up. "Duh."

"Fucking nutter," Sean said, shaking his head as he lets Viggo pull him to his feet.

"Again," Viggo said, his smile turning enigmatic, "duh." And then he was gone, leaving Sean chuckling as the AD called for everyone to take their places.

A couple of nights later, Viggo had a party at his place and when Sean offered to show up early and help clean up, Viggo accepted.

"Christ," Sean said, "this place is a disaster area." Grabbing a sponge and a spray bottle of some kind of cleaner, he made for the bathroom. A sudden burst of loud music from the living room made Sean snicker. Obviously Viggo subscribed to theory that raucous music made cleaning more fun; Sean himself tended to like slower, more relaxed stuff, and often listened to reggae while cleaning.

"What are we listening to?" he finally asked Viggo when he comes out of the now clean bathroom.

"L7," Viggo replied. "I've done some work with them."

Sean looked at Viggo, who was standing there in a pair of paint stained jeans and a faded shirt with some sports logo on it. He was barefoot and smiling, and Sean's breath caught a little. He wasn't sure why he was walking toward Viggo, but something about Viggo radiated certainty as he tossed aside the rag he was using to dust the shelves.

"Being with you," Sean said, and even his own ears can hear the surprise in his voice. "Makes me think I could be happy."

Just before leaning forward, sliding an arm around Sean's waist and kissing him, Viggo murmured. "Well, duh."

_-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://nikkie222.livejournal.com/profile)[**nikkie222**](http://nikkie222.livejournal.com/) who asked for Happy Bean off my [28 Fic Meme](http://telesilla.livejournal.com/417612.html) list. Again, I'm posting a couple today, trying to get my fic list plumped out to give my remixer and masher more material. And yes, Viggo did work with the awesome female punk band L7; in fact he was supposed to direct a video of theirs but had to back out thanks to taking on Aragorn.


End file.
